Ryu/UMvC3
Ryu from the Street Fighter series is the face of the Marvel vs Capcom series. He has appeared in all of them, barring X-Men Children of the Atom and Marvel Super Heroes. Gameplay Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves, making him the definitive Jack of All Stats character who's meant for beginners and experts alike. In past games, his simplicity gives most beginners confidence in starting most traditional fighters. His speed and health are also often very average, though as of recent titles and later games in the past, Ryu has seen many changes that make him more powerful as time goes on, and less overshadowed. Unfortunately, he is a rather predictable character because of being very popular in terms of usage, and many pro-players know much of his tactics, that doesn't mean that he's considered ineffective because of this. Ryu is an extremely balanced character who can still put up a good fight. His assists as of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom can be great for extending combos, espcially his Hadouken. As of Street Fighter IV, most of his abilities have been improved to the point where he's now a solid point-character for nearly every situation. A big strength is his in most recent titles is that most of his combos do very simple and good damage with great results, making him a great character for those who emphasize on bread and butter combos, and can even utilize simple Super/Hyper Cancel combos where most of his simple combos can lead into Hypers for impressive damage. As of the 3D versions of his appearances, Ryu also has his issues of range solved, as he now packs some decent pokes. Also, Ryu's mixup game is average thanks to his Sakotsu Wari command normal. A minor disavantage of his is that his midair normals don't normally aim downward, making him a bit bad with air-to-ground jumpins. His Hadouken also flies straight forward only in midair, making him a bit bad at air-to-ground zoning. Regarding this, his zoning has increased in MVC3 in that he can now fill the screen with more than one projectile, making him a bit more buffed. Past weaknesses in the past are that more powerful and capable characters greatly overshadowed him, and that his more powerful tricks require a lot of exploration to discover. However though, Ryu himself provides excellent team synergy for most top-tier characters in most team-based fighters he appears in. His Hadouken and Shouryuuken (and to the lesser extent the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku) helped define the basic traits of several if not all beginner-type "Shoutou clone" characters, making most have a basic projectile and anti air specials/attacks. Shoutouclone was coined from Shoutoukan Karate, Ryu's fighting style used in his normals. In UMVC3, much of Ryu's capabilities are buffed to the point of being a bigger threat; not only is his dash retweaked, his new Hadouken and Shouryuuken attacks are rather wild, and his new Hadou Kakusei attack gives him strong capabilities with his Shin Hadouken and Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku conversions. His normal attacks have gained less damage scaling minimums, and overall Ryu has received nothing but buffs. With all of this, his damage output potential increases vastly, making this version of Ryu the most powerful in most of his appearances so far, barring his Evil Ryu incarnations. Contrary to popular belief, his Hypers are not button mashable. However, all this power comes with a cost; in Hadou Kakusei, Ryu like with most characters in powered-up states from Super/Hypers cannot build meter in such a state, such when he uses his Shin Hadouken and Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku there is a high chance Ryu would burn too much meter while outputting most of his power, thus limiting his options if he's run dry. (Note: Spellings are not in line with the official game version's spelling, and use the extra "o" and "u" romanizations instead.) Moves *'Sakotsu Wari ''(Collarbone Splitter):' Also known as the "Collarbone Breaker". Ryu does a a two-hit overhead punch which sees Ryu draw his fist back over his shoulder and thrusts it forward and down, presumably crushing the opponent's collarbone or hitting their head. *'Senpuukyaku (Whirlwind Leg):' Ryu hops forward with a back spin kick. A minor version of the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Ryu due to little room for attacks has this technique removed from his movelist in TvC/MVC3, but Akuma keeps it instead. *'Roundhouse Kick:' This was Ryu's original Hard Kick in the previous games; Ryu aims a high upward spinning kick. Unlike in past games, it comes out a bit slower. Special Attacks *'Hadouken (Surge Fist):' Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. Can at times see the user's own palms inside the ki blast if one looks closely enough. *'Shouryuuken (Rising Dragon Fist):' A fierce rising uppercut (from a burst of invisible ki used to launch the user upward) in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *'Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg):' After a small leap into the air Ryu performs one or a few (depending on the kick/attack button pressed) rotating kicks (on an invisible ki tornado), using his other leg as an 'axis' on which he spins as he moves towards his opponent (or away if used while jumping back.) Both the ground and midair version can be Hyper Cancelled. *'Joudan Sokutou Geri (High-Level Leg Blade Kick):' Ryu steps forward a short distance before delivering a powerful side kick to his opponent that may result in a wallbounce. * '''Baku Hadouken (Bursting Surge Fist):' A variation of the Hadouken who is a new move in UMv3. Ryu charges ki energy on his fist and then releases a powerful red Hadouken that explodes into flame and causes wallbounce. Possibly a more powerful version of his Shakunetsu Hadouken (Scorching Heat Surge Fist) technique. * Ren Hadouken (Chain Surge Fist): Another new move in UMvC3, Ryu if he doesn't delay his Baku Hadouken charges and then releases multiple Hadoukens in a rapid sucession. Can rapid fire for more hits, but the distance is limited compared to a normal Hadouken. * Hadou Shouryuuken (Surging Rising Dragon Fist): A new version of the Shouryuuken, Ryu charges his fist with blue ki energy and then does a powerful Shouryuuken, and releases the blue energy upwards after a sucessful hit. Ryu umvc3face.jpg|Mugshot Ryu DLC 16914 640screen.jpg|DLC Costume Mvc3-ryu.png|Ryu performing Shinkuu Hadoken e0f34695f8c197242070721364068a84.png|Ryu Winning Pose S ryu00 bm nomip s ryu00 bm nomipout.png|Full Victory Pose Colors45.jpg|Ryu's alternate colors in UMvC3 Trailer1.jpg|Ryu battles Nova in the UMvC3 intro ryu 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 ryu 2.png|umvc3 ending 2